Guerra Extraplanar
by Exiled Doomsayer
Summary: El viaje de los caballeros comienza su primer destino... el hogar de los caminantes de planos.
1. Capítulo 1

No soy dueño ni de Magic the Gathering ni de Saint Seiya.

'palabras'

"pensamientos"

**Capítulo I.**

**El mensajero.**

Era un día tranquilo en el Santuario, desde hace un par de años se había aceptado que las mujeres formaran parte de los santos dorados; los cuales ya habían aceptado a una aprendiz para llegar a ser una Santa Dorada.

Mu se encontraba meditando en las afueras de la casa de Aries, la calma era demasiada, como la que precede a la tormenta.

"Hace ya un tiempo que Aioria y los otros se marcharon en esa búsqueda, no comprendo por que están tardando tanto, por lo menos las casa de Leo, Capricornio, Acuario y Escorpio no están…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un sujeto comienza a subir las escaleras del Santuario.

'¿Quién anda ahí?' preguntó con su habitual calma

'Necesito hablar con la diosa Atenea o con el Patriarca Shion' respondió el extraño 'Mi nombre es Davon' se quita la capucha y su capa y deja a relucir su armadura, que era de un color negro oscuro, con extrañas líneas y grabados tallados; lo más curioso y aterrador era su casco, le cubría todo el cráneo y cara y aparentaba tener la forma del rostro de un hombre siendo devorado por un ser extraño.'Es algo de extrema urgencia' concluyó.

'No puedo dejar que pases, a menos que me expliques qué es esta urgencia que mencionas'.

'Tengo estrictas órdenes de no decirlo, y eso haré… pero puedo mostrártelo, aunque te advierto que será de tu agrado' terminando de decir esta frase comenzó a murmurar algo en un idioma desconocido.

'¿Qué haces?' preguntó Mu sin alterarse en lo más minimo.

'Threads of Vision!' gritó Davon e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a vislumbrar lo que estaba por acontecer en la tierra.

'Eso no puede ser real…' murmuró un horrorizado Mu 'en serio eso va a pasar…'

'Me temo que podría pasar, pero vengo a avisaros para que se puedan tomar medidas al respecto… por favor, déjame pasar' suplicó.

'Está bien… te permitiré pasar, pero no intentas nada' concluyó el caballero.

'No se preocupe' dijo mientras apresuraba el paso y se disponía a atravesar la casa de Aries.

'Será mejor que alguien lo observe' dijo en voz baja.

'Si, mi maestro' respondió una voz femenina que provenía detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Davon ya había atravesado la casa de Aries cuando es atacado por alguien.

'¡Revélate!' ordenó 'Invasor..'

'Creo que ambos somos invasores, pues no venimos de este lugar' respondió el ser que se mostraba, parecía humano, pero la armadura que estaba injertada lo quitaba toda duda de que no era humano. 'Morirás…' diciendo esto, aquel ser se autodestruye dejando un hedor insoportable y asfixiante que envuelve al sujeto de la armadura negra y lo deja en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor y luego cayó inconsciente.

**Fin Capítulo I**


	2. Capítulo 2

No soy dueño ni de Magic the Gathering ni de Saint Seiya.

'palabras'

"pensamientos"

**Capítulo II.**

**Destino.**

Davon había sido acomodado en una pequeña cama en la casa de Leo por orden de Atenea cuando éste perdió el conocimiento por aquella extraña secreción por parte del phyrexiano.

La amazona encargada de proteger la casa de Leo lo vigilaba a lo lejos, mientras examinaba los extraños acabados de su armadura; las grebas simulaban a las piernas de un ser fantástico nunca antes visto; los brazos parecían ser a la vez brazos y alas; realmente no sabía que simbolizaba la armadura, cada parte parecía ser incompatible con la anterior, pero de alguna forma podía saber que todo encajaba perfectamente, mientras bajaba la vista pudo ver una pequeña linterna al lado de un libro que estaba medio abierto.

"Se que no debería pero… no creo que hará daño a alguien" pensó para si misma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que por la máscara no se podía notar; acomodó su grisáceo cabello hacia atrás que el viento gentilmente ondeaba.

Se acercó al libro, que estaba escrito en unos extraños caracteres; parecidos al cirílico antiguo; por su origen armenio la amazona pudo o creyó reconocer varios de los caracteres del escrito.

'A ver veamos que dice' dijo para si misma mientras comenzaba a examinar ávidamente el escrito; al principio sintió que no entendía muy bien lo que decía, al parecer en un idioma que no conocía.

'No puedo encontrar la relación entre un mono paralítico y el plano cartesiano' exclamó frustrada; pero no se detuvo, con el paso de las hojas comenzó a descifrar aquel idioma por simple lógica; hasta que al creer poder entender la mayor parte comenzó a leer de nuevo.

_Día 132 año 13 de mi entrenamiento, Mírrodin._

_Ya van tres días desde que volví a mi mundo de origen; mi Maestro me concedió la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi gente; los áuriok, los mejores herreros de este mundo metálico; mi maestro vino conmigo por que le llamó la atención un material llamado Aceroscuro del cual dicen que tiene propiedades muy especiales, tales como su indestructibilidad, pero que solo la magia puede malear; ha resultado entretenido ver los intentos de mi maestro por dominar la técnica de moldeo, en especial cuando frustré sus últimos intentos; aunque se enojó mucho por la 'desaparición' de sus instrumentos._

_-Maestro- le dije en medio de risotadas, vi que el resto de los moldeaceros de mi pueblo se reían- agradezca que le haya quitado sólo sus herramientas._

_Se limitó a dar un gruñido- A ver si eres tan listo inténtalo- me dijo._

_Claro que lo hice, yo siempre fui bueno con los metales, cabe recordar que vengo de un pueblo de expertos en forjar acero, fue muy fácil, claro que el único impresionado fue mi maestro, el resto ni se inmutó y siguieron con sus faenas habituales._

(La Amazona notó que faltaban varias páginas pero prosiguió con su lectura sin inmutarse por los sonidos del exterior ni porque Davon comenzaba a reaccionar sin inmutarse por los sonidos del exterior ni porque Davon comenzaba a reaccionar)

_Día 245 año 20 de mi entrenamiento. Dominaria._

_Una contradicción, resulta que soy una, siento una gran afinidad por la magia oscura y la de la luz, mi maestro me explicó que este tipo de caminantes nacen cada ciertos milenios, y son aún mas raros los que poseen afinidad por los cinco tipos de maná… claro que podemos manejarlos todos, pero algunos son mas complicados; y bueno… lo de contradicción, creo que desde mi nacimiento fue así, nací un día en que el sol negro y el sol blanco estaban en el aire, iluminando, podría haber sido un presagio o algo parecido, pero aún no poseo la suficiente sabiduría ni experiencia para saber el significado de aquello._

_Día 140, Año 23 de mi entrenamiento. Dominaria._

_Después de algunos días después de vagar por los pantanos de Urborg me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que pasó, la traición de mi maestro; la cual pagó con su vida, aunque casi pierdo la mía; se unió al malévolo Yawgmoth e intentó llevarme a su lado, pero me negué y entablé una lucha casi épica contra el; sabíamos que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, mi maestro era un caminante de planos con una gran afinidad hacia la oscuridad, por lo tanto, me decía, que si quería ser superior a el, tarde o temprano tendría que eliminarlo y así fue, pero no bajo las circunstancias que yo pensaba._

_Lo único que recuerdo de aquella lucha fue que lancé mi conjuro mas poderoso que conocía hasta el momento, devorar en las sombras, pero antes de dañarlo comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se deshacía lentamente, el dolor era insoportable, supongo que el efecto lateral de mi hechizo, pero algo más, mi maestro comenzó a usar lo que le restaba de energías para drenar mi fuerza, y así fue como caí al suelo, agonizante._

_Fui rescatado por un grupo de no-muertos quienes me cubrieron con los vendajes que cubrían sus cuerpos y comenzaron a rejuvenecer mi piel, y la hacían crecer donde había desaparecido…_

(Davon se levanta y le arrebata el libro a la amazona)

'Estas cosas no son de tu incumbencia' dijo, aparentemente molesto pero el casco impedía ver su rostro o cualquier expresión; su voz no ayudaba en mucho tampoco 'La curiosidad mató al gato… o en este caso… al león'

'Quieres pelea, entonces te daré pelea' respondió desafiante la amazona.

'Me encantaría un duelo, pero… no es tiempo para eso, debe' es interrumpido por un serio ataque de tos, se reclina en el suelo y la amazona nota que comienza a brotar sangre por los orificios del casco 'debemos detener esa amenaza' terminó mientras se quitaba el casco y mostró su rostro, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran de color azul y parecían expresar tanto frialdad como calidez; tenía una expresión lúgubre dibujada en el rostro hasta que se limitó a sonreír.

'Mi nombre es Davon' dijo haciendo una reverencia 'Soy el caminante espectral, el que camina entre la luz y las tinieblas… mejor dejémoslo en Davon, no me gustan las formalidades'

'Yo soy Anika, protectora de la casa de Leo' respondió.

'Un gusto' dijo, conteniendo la tos.

En eso, aparece Mu caminando por la casa de Leo y se acerca a Anika.

'Atenea nos ha llamado, debemos ir inmediatamente' diciendo esto siguió su camino, apresurando la marcha.

'Supongo que iré también' dijo Davon, mientras seguía a Mu y a Anika que empezó a caminar sin decir una palabra.

Mientras tanto, en un valle situado en medio de unas montañas, un grupo de personas discutían acaloradamente.

'Debemos tomar acciones inmediatas' dijo un hombre con un extraño hábito cubriéndolo.

'Debemos esperar a que regrese el Espectro, esperemos que haya tenido éxito, si es así podremos hacer frente a la invasión' respondió una calmada voz femenina mientras se acercaba al grupo 'disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas explorando los otros planos, parece que ya solo es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen hasta aquí'

'Cierto, pero si lo que Davon y yo hemos planeado sale al pie de la letra, podremos hacerle frente antes de llegar a este mundo y a otros más' constestó otro hombre.

'Es un plan muy arriesgado' dijo una mujer 'pero es la única opción que tenemos por el momento'

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Davon terminaba de explicar lo que se podía hacer para detener la invasión Phyrexiana.

'Para poder realizar esto necesitamos su ayuda' dijo 'el plan como ya les dije es muy simple, solo consiste en atravesar diferentes planos hasta llegar a Rath y de Rath podremos llegar al plano de Phyrexia, les advierto que esto no será nada fácil, por mas poderoso que seamos, 9 caminantes de planos no pueden combatir solos contra la amenaza de Phyrexia, en Dominaria está a punto de realizarse la invasión y después llegarán a este mundo'

'Y exactamente por qué nos quieren invadir' preguntó la amazona de Scorpio.

'Su mundo al igual que el mío, es de origen artificial, y estos planos no duran mucho tiempo, están buscando la forma de sobrevivir, aún a expensas de otros seres vivos, aunque dudo que se puedan considerar como tal' explicó, tomó una pausa y tosió un poco de sangre.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' Preguntó Atenea.

'Si… creo… ha sido el agotamiento y el ataque de ese sujeto el que me tiene así' respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

'¿Cuándo partiremos?' preguntó Aldebaran.

'Cuando la señorita Atenea lo disponga' respondió con toda la cordialidad Davon 'aunque mientras mas pronto posible… mejor'

'Mañana, será entonces' respondió Atenea.

'Pero mi señora, y ¿Quién se encargará del santuario?' preguntó Kanon.

'Creo que sus aprendices podrán protegerlo, no ha habido ninguna clase de perturbación en mucho tiempo' respondió mientras se iba a su recinto. 'Pueden retirarse Caballeros'

'Si, mi señora' respondieron todos al unísono.

'Ahora la cuestión es buscar donde dormiré' dijo en voz baja Davon "Aunque realmente no importa, si he podido dormir en un cementerio infestado de muertos vivientes, puedo dormir en cualquier parte" rió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba su capa.

Los caballeros y la amazonas se retiran a sus respectivas casas, mientras que Davon se sienta en una escalera y comienza a meditar; comienza a tener extrañas visiones sobre el combate próximo, y sobre las desgracias que ocurrirían si no los detenían a tiempo; su cara se retorció en horror y despertó dando un alarido; la había visto, la clave de la victoria y su terrible precio.

**Fin Capítulo II.**

Bueno seguiré escribiendo, y haciendo mas interesante los capítulos, acepto reviews anónimos.


	3. Capítulo 3

iNo soy dueño ni de Magic the Gathering ni de Saint Seiya.

'palabras'

"pensamientos"

**Capítulo III.**

**Encuentro**

Amaneció en el santuario, Davon seguía recostado en las escaleras, durmiendo; después de aquella horrible pesadilla.

'Hora de despertar' escuchó que alguien le decía mientras lo sacudía bruscamente. 'Levántate'

'Buenos días' dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba pudo ver que Anika estaba prácticamente encima suyo para despertarlo "Si fuera mucho mas joven, hubiera perdido el control" pensó y sonrió. 'Cómo quieres que lo haga si estás encima mío' contestó.

'Lo siento, pero no despertabas' respondió mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Davon a levantarse cuando ve que se arrodilla y comienza a lanzar una plegaria.

'Qué haces'

'Orando, en mi pueblo natal Guerrero de la Orden de la Luz espectral, siempre es bueno pedirle ayuda al Señor, en especial en estos momentos…' dijo seriamente.

'Ayer oí un alarido' comentó '¿no sabes de quién fue?'

'Mío, son solo pesadillas… con todo lo que he visto durante mis viajes y entrenamiento, hay algunas visiones que me atormentan…' mintió. 'Bueno creo que es hora que partamos'

'A donde iremos' preguntó instantáneamente

'Donde el resto de caminantes' respondió calmado, mientras arrancaba los jirones de su capa, dejando relucir su armadura que tomaba un color dorado; todo lo contrario de la tarde pasada.

'Ya lo notaste' sonrió 'mi armadura cambia de forma durante la noche, es una de las propiedades del material conocido como Mizzíum y si te lo explicara ahora, no entenderías nada'

Anika se limitó a sonreír "Que tipo para mas extraño"

'Te oí…' respondió entretenido 'No hay tiempo para esto… debemos partir inmediatamente, debemos llamar al resto de caballeros'

'No es necesario' contestó 'estamos listos desde la mañana, mientras dormías plácidamente…'

'Si dormir en un bloque de mármol es plácido, yo soy un trasgo' contestó ofuscado.

Anika convoca al resto de Caballeros y junto con Davon parten con las bendiciones de Atenea.

El camino es tranquilo, pasan por Atenas y prosiguen su camino hasta las orillas del Mar mediterráneo.

'Que hacemos aquí' preguntó Aldebaran 'No se supone que iremos a un lugar montañoso'

'Así es' respondió Davon 'paciencia…' comienza a murmurar palabras en un lenguaje arcano y se abrió un portal que absorbe a todos y los lleva a un lugar muy extraño, al menos para los caballeros, las montañas tenían un color rojizo, y en el precipicio se extendida un vasto valle; la vista era magnífica; el aire puro, todo el entorno hacía que los caballeros se sintieran con mas fuerzas que nunca; su corazón por alguna extraña razón se llenaba de gozo, haciéndolos desear quedarse allí por siempre.

'Este lugar es muy tranquilo y hermoso' comentó Shaka.

'Es cierto, nunca había encontrado tanta Paz… como se llama este lugar' preguntó Mu.

'Es el valle de los caídos…' contestó 'Aquí yacen los caminantes muertos en batallas… y es nuestro hogar… aquí es donde vivimos y morimos… me gustaría explicarles la pintoresca historia del lugar pero no es el momento para hacerlo'

Dichas estas palabras siguió caminando pero una lanza se interpuso en su camino.

'Muéstrate' ordenó Davon

'Davon… es hora de la revancha' gritó el desconocido mientras se revelaba; poco a poco se hacía mas visible y se notaba que se acercaba rápidamente hacia Davon quien no hace nada para evitar el ataque del extraño.

El golpe lo empuja hacia la pared de la montaña, los caballero se preparaban para pelear, pero Davon se los impide.

'Este es mi problema… no se metan' ordenó mientras sacaba detrás de su capa una guadaña que aumentó de tamaño llegando a superar en tamaño a su dueño; con la mano derecha saca un látigo con múltiples terminaciones que tenía un extraño color rojo y un aura maligna, el extraño desenfunda dos espadas ocultas en su espalda y se pone en guardia.

Un silencio incómodo rodea el escenario de la pelea, la tranquilidad del valle se vuelve perturbadora, el entorno se oscurece aunque el sol estuviera alumbrando, como si los rayos de sol temieran lo que fuera a pasar a continuación; los segundos parecían horas interminables hasta que Davon extendió su guadaña al aire e intentó asestar el primer golpe pero el extraño se mueve rápidamente y termina detrás del caminante de planos.

'Muy lento' sonrió el extraño de armadura roja y negra.

'¿Seguro?' contestó en tono burlón Davon cuando la parte de su Guadaña atraviesa parte del peto de la armadura del extraño. 'Eres muy predecible, amigo mío'

'Maldito!'' gritó mientras retrocedía y coloca sus espadas en posición horizontal y corre hacia Davon; quien extiende el látigo que lo arroja contra la pared.

'¿Cómo es posible, estaba demasiado lejos…' dijo para si mismo, impresionado por el alcance del látigo.

'Nada es imposible para el látigo de un Balrog'

'Así que eso es…' sonrió 'pues… verás que tu no eres el único en poseer un arma de origen infernal… supongo que conoces mi espada… La Cuchilla de los Abismos'

'Presumido' contestó; irritando más al extraño que comienza a lanzar otro ataque contra Davon, pero éste logra bloquearlo con su Guadaña 'Te presento a la guadaña de Los Malditos' contestó mientras intentaba segar la cabeza de su oponente.

'Interesante' contestó el otro mientras apuñalaba con sus espadas al vació.

Aquellos dos sujetos seguían charlando mientras seguían aquel duelo, con ataques que intentaban acabar la vida del otro; pero no parecía importar, se veía como una simple distracción, un simple juego de ajedrez; un juego amistoso.

'Realmente son sujetos muy extraños' observó Anika.

'Concuerdo contigo' respondió Aldebaran mientras seguía con la vista la pelea 'pero debo admitir que su forma de pelear es impresionante'

Aquella conversación se cortó cuando el extraño golpea severamente a Davon y éste cae de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada elevada; el extraño se acerca y asesta puñaladas al casco de Davon, primero rompiéndolo y luego atravesándolo; haciendo que la espada pase por el cráneo y atraviese la nuca; pero no salío nada de sangre; el extraño y los Caballeros quedan sorprendidos al ver que el casco se cae y donde debería haber una cabeza ensangrentada no había nada; aún mas espeluznante; aquel cuerpo sin cabeza se levantó y tomó de nuevo la Guadaña.

'Creo que pensaste que podrías matarme' se escuchó la voz de Davon mientras se volvía a ver la cabeza del mismo 'veo que no conoces las verdaderas propiedades de mi armadura…'

El extraño queda mudo y asombrado, Davon aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar una bola de fuego que destroza su armadura, el extraño cae de rodillas, sin saber que hacer. '¿Cómo es posible? Un solo ataque… y mi armadura está hecha pedazos'

'Davon se acerca, mostrando por primera vez su rostro; de ojos negros y cabello blanco y mirada seria pero a la vez agradable. 'Aún te falta mucho por aprender Virlov, mucho… yo he podido perfeccionar estas técnicas a través de los eones, soy mas viejo que el pacto de Gremios de tu Plano, amigo…'

Los caballeros Dorados casi se caen de espaldas al ver que esto era nada mas que un duelo de 'saludo' entre dos compañeros.

'Ningún humano puede llegar a vivir mas de 10 000 años, es más, nunca llegará a los mil…' contestó entre asombro e incredulidad, las mismas emociones que invadían a los Caballeros Dorados.

'Es cierto' contestó Davon 'pero ellos son humanos ordinarios…' terminó en un tono entre arrogante y amargo. 'Pero ahora no es momento de discutir… debemos ir a la Sede…'

'Y mi armadura?'

'Tendré que volverla a forjar, al igual que mi casco… realmente te felicito por habérmelo destrozado… tu maestro debe estar orgulloso, sea donde sea…' sonrió.

'Al igual que el tuyo de ti' respondió, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver el rostro sombrío de su camarada.

'Si… podría ser… y… eso me perturba' contestó '¡Sigamos!… el camino es largo… tiempo es algo que no tenemos ahora…'

'Hay un nuevo camino' contestó Virlov 'lo creé hace unas horas… síganme y estaremos allí antes del anochecer'

'¡Sí!' respondieron los caballeros.

'Yo soy un viejo Troll… iré por el viejo camino… de paso recolectaré los materiales para la fragua' Davon se desvanece entre las laderas de la montaña.

'Este sujeto siempre es así de extraño?' preguntó la amazona de Escorpio.

'Casi siempre' contestó Virlov sonriendo 'Es un buen sujeto… normalmente… en fin… andando'

Virlov comienza a acelerar el paso, dejando atrás a los caballeros que deben correr con todas sus energías para alcanzarlo. Anika acelera el paso ya la duda le corroía las entrañas.

'¿Cómo es posible que sea tan viejo… pero se vea así de joven?' preguntó.

'Es por un accidente que hubo en la academia Tolariana… no se bien los detalles pero creo que el te lo podrá explicar mejor después'

'De acuerdo' contestó un poco decepcionada y observó como el joven aceleró aún mas el paso, al parecer que con la intención de agotarlos o hacerlos sufrir.

'Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino ya verá…' comentó enojada la amazona de Escorpio.

Fin Capítulo 3 


End file.
